Ficlet to Ficlet
by too-much-romance
Summary: Moments to moments, ficlets to ficlets of Neji and Tenten's growing relationship from young to old. A one-shot, drabble, and series collection for NejiTenLuva and all her support.
1. The Wiretap

**Title **– Ficlet to Ficlet

**Started **– 8-25-2009

**Finished **–

**Characters **– Neji, Tenten, and others

**Genre **– Romance

**Rating **– T for moments to come

Upfront Summary = Moments to moments, ficlets to ficlets of Neji and Tenten's growing relationship from young to old. A one-shot, drabble, and series collection for NejiTenLuva and all her support.

**IMPORTANT!A/N **– Edited for I Love My Fans for Valentines' Day in which I edit and upload for as many different writing projects as I can for Valentines' Day and spam your inbox! XD

**A/N **– Yeah! See that format change? FRICK YEAH MAN. XD

Common Key =

~~~(SceneChange/EndScene)~~~

"Dialogue"

_Thoughts/Emphasis/Whispering/Non-English/Songlyrics/Flashback_

EMPHASIS/LOUD

Narration

'So-called/Texts/Written'

**Disclaimer = I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. If I did, there would be some heavily-implied back-to-the-future shiz going on that shows Neji and Tenten training together per usual, but the time-travelers take notice of their wedding bands. ;D**

Hopefully I can write this dutifully even though I've lost interest in it *pulling a **zeroxheat***.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Meeting)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I find her. I love her. I die.

She has my child and it will grow to be fine and strong.

That is the plan.

~~~(In another place and another time)~~~

Neji awoke to a dark world.

An even darker shadow was cast upon him, causing him to shudder.

It was the shadow of someone who surpassed him and one whom he could never defeat in placement.

Tears formed in his eyes at the mere idea of it.

He was born for inferiority.

A bird locked in its cage.

A tool summoned up by a greater, more powerful being just to be thrown aside when finished with.

In a way, it was the life of a shinobi.

But compared to the feeling he had when he lost love, shinobi days were preferable.

And then, the world began to appear to him.

He was Neji Hyuga.

And he was being watched by moonlit eyes.

Veins began to surface beside his own eyes.

He had not yet learned how to use his clan trait, but he felt the motivation pulsing through his watched body.

There! It was there! Watching him in disgrace, at his worst – it wouldn't for long.

It seemed to stray away from its hiding place and begin to walk towards him.

Neji gave chase and the spy fled.

But even if that being took him to the far ends of the earth, he wanted to seek and destroy it.

However innocent that creature appeared to be, he would never forgive it for what it observed in him.

Neji had caught up and, with no chakra infused in the act, palmed the fleer into a tree and finished with a hand upon its chest.

Air entered and exited their lungs excessively.

The dark forest the tap led him to would hide any screams made that day.

"_Who?"_

"What?"

"WHO ARE YOU?-!" Neji pressed his palm so hard against the wiretap's chest that he could feel the beating of its heart.

For some reason though, the heartbeat wasn't irregular in the slightest, as if it weren't at all fear-stricken.

"Who…?" the being said, as if it were barely piecing his words together. "Who…am I…?"

"Yes," Neji replied with a bit more calm in his voice.

"My name's Tian-Tian."

"Ten…ten?" Neji said as carefully as his stalker did.

"No. TEE-AN. TEE-AN," the child enunciated further.

"Tian-tian?"

"Tian-tian!~"

"Tian-tian!~" Neji almost lost focus and swore he would 'meditate' the embarrassment away later.

"Who are you?"

"I just said. Who are you?"

"Shouldn't you know, you were spying on me."

"What?"

"Don't play stupid!"

"I'm not playing!" the child said, holding its hands up in defense and Neji, being cautious, palmed its chest.

"Who sent you?-! Hiashi-sama, I bet!"

"No-!" He jabbed its chest again. "No! I swear I'm not!"

"How dare you spy on a Hyuga, you disgraceful worm! If you do not express your remorse, then I will dismiss you permanently! Say it!"

"Say what?-!" He jabbed her.

"Whatever it takes to remain alive!"

"I'm a disgraceful worm and I do not deserve to be in your presence!"

"Good." He removed his hand from the worm's chest and walked away.

He did not hear the spy's body collapse from torture and did not smell salty tears being shed except his own a short while ago.

Neji wriggled the fingers of the hand that attacked and noted how cold they had just become.

He remembered the up and down movement of the child's chest. Throughout all the shouting he made it do, its breathing not once became irregular. And the way it responded by admitting its class of a worthless invertebrate sadly reminded him of himself. He, many times, pushed away his strong pride to make the pain _stop_.

Even though he knew of no Hyuga with that name and the intruder indeed felt like an intruder, not a single being could stand to be so calm against him.

Therefore, it did not exist.

End of story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Disregarded)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N** – Haha, edited much more than I planned, but I believe it's better now.


	2. The Wavering Child

**A/N** – Yep, changed stuff here too. This time it ends differently so check it out. :D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Meeting)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I fight. I win. I live my life.

I serve my country and spend my days gallant and unwavering.

That is the plan.

~~~(In another place and another time)~~~

Tian-Tian awoke to a bright world.

An even brighter light was cast upon her, causing her to shield her eyes.

It was the light of a new day to become a stronger and better person in her eyes and not for anyone else.

Her enthusiasm peaked at the mere idea of it.

She was born to be brave.

A wonderful pigeon able to soar into outer space and return whenever she so wished.

A person to be summoned by the highest of ranks and to be respected for her actions.

In a way, it was the life of a shinobi.

But no matter how much she wished to be one, she was only a kunoichi. And even THAT was preferable to nothing.

And then, the world began to disappear around her.

She was a child.

And she had walked far from her training grounds.

Fear came upon her being but did not resonate from her. It was someone else who was afraid.

She had not yet learned the gender let alone the identity of the one who had found her, but she felt safe and stepped away from the barrier between them.

She began walking towards the other child, but the response she received was a chase.

She fled into the forest.

But she could not be afraid of that person, for that person gave off such a safe aura she felt that it was impossible to fear it.

But if that person wanted a chase, then it was a chase she was willing to give.

To the ends of the earth she would run from that person and she would not falter.

Tian-Tian felt a force on her back and stumbled against what she assumed to be a tree. The being held a palm to her chest in a matter of seconds.

Air entered and exited their lungs excessively. Under normal _training_ circumstances, such a sprint would not affect her this much, but perhaps the thrill took its toll on her body.

Despite the world so shrouded around her, she could not be afraid.

"_Who...?_"

The follower was too quiet.

"What?"

"WHO ARE YOU?-!" She felt more pressure against her chest.

She could not be afraid.

"Who…am I…?" she replied carefully, guessing the words.

"Yes."

"My name's Tian-Tian," she responded casually.

"Ten…ten?"

"No, TEE-AN. TEE-AN," she clarified.

"Tian-Tian?"

"Tian-Tian!~" she said with amusement.

"Tian-Tian!~" the other mimicked, but stopped abruptly.

"Who are you?"

"I just said. Who are you?" Tian-Tian returned politely.

"Shouldn't you know, you were spying on me."

"What?" said she, her disbelief evident.

"Don't play stupid!"

"I'm not playing!" She, for a split second, wanted to laugh at the mistake, but instead settled for raising her arms in defense. Probably appearing as a counter, the child jabbed her.

"Who sent you! Hiashi-sama, I bet!"

"No-!" The person jabbed her chest again. "No! I swear I'm not!"

"How dare you spy on a Hyuga, you disgraceful worm! If you do not express your remorse, then I will dismiss you permanently! Say it!"

"Say what?-!" He jabbed her. She could not understand anything coming from this child's mouth.

"Whatever it takes to remain alive!"

The threat was sincere. He was so afraid. He _meant_ it.

"I'm a disgraceful worm and I do not deserve to be in your presence!"

"Good." The child removed the hand from her chest and she heard the body leave her.

She heard falters in the being's steps walking away from her. She smelled a salty substance originating from the child as well, like an ocean of tears.

Tian-Tian pressed a hand to her chest where he had held her so firmly and noted how slow the beating of her heart was. Perhaps it was the loss of adrenaline.

She remembered the wavering in the child's attacks as if pain welled up inside the person with each blow. Throughout it all, she was not once afraid.

She did not regret lying about her class as an invertebrate. If the child wanted to feel better about him or herself, that would not affect her own strong pride. If it did, then she could not become even a strong female. She, many times, would gladly walk through the light and darkness of the world to reach her glorious goal.

Even though she knew not of this person, why tears were shed at all, and when they began, she was certain that this person did not feel as safe with him as she did with the other. She didn't fear another shinobi who was obviously stronger than her.

Therefore, it was nothing to be afraid of.

End of story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Disregarded)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N** – YES THEY CAN SMELL TEARS SHUT UP. XD Also, it's important to remember that before, people were not used to female ninja and even look down upon them. I believe Tenten is someone who was brought up well aware of that fact and that some people like that still exist.

Hope you enjoyed this rewrite. ^^


	3. Children, All in All

**IMPORTANT!A/N **– Uploaded for I Love My Fans for Valentines' Day in which I edit and upload for as many different writing projects as I can for Valentines' Day and spam your inbox! XD

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Forget)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Orientation to the Ninja Academy.

That was simply what it was.

To stand up straight as an important figure regarded the new generation.

As parents stood behind their children, excited but silent.

When advice passed through one ear and came out the other.

And wandering eyes and intentions were evident.

_Oooh~ He's so hot!~_

_Oooh~ She's so pretty!~_

_I want to be in their class!_

Those types were obvious.

But the teachers could already see _them_. The select few that would make names for themselves, perfect difficult, nearly impossible techniques, and save their backs in combat once or twice.

Accomplished shinobi.

_That is what I want to be!_

_That is what I will be._

_That is what I passionately strive to be!_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Orientation over.

The staff further encouraged the new students.

Parents went to congratulate their children and reprimand them about spending too much time on other things, and to focus on their studies.

Three freshmen were without such company.

_A girl without parents._

_A boy without caring guardians._

_And another boy without explanation._

That is what the three future-teammates had in common.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Remember)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N** – They had forgotten at first and that's why they were so happy during orientation, but afterwards they remembered they were alone and became sad. DOESN'T GET ANY SIMPLER THAN THAT, FOLKS. *shot*

This one is more of a group thing than a Neji and Tenten thing like I promised, but come on. ;D It's gotta be there.

Sincerely,

~TMRomance


End file.
